Don't Let Go
by lickitysplit
Summary: Meliodas has his heart's desire within his grasp... but can he actually bring himself to take it once and for all? My response to Cerulean Grace's question: what would happen if Meliodas gave into his dark instincts?


A/N: BettyBest2 here! I'm just introducing this wonderful story done entirely by lickitysplit! Seriously, once you read this lovely piece of work you'll want to go on and read her entire arsenal of stories! This is _Mature_ , though be warned! Otherwise, enjoy! Don't let me hold you back any longer!

* * *

There was something wrong, and Meliodas couldn't begin to describe exactly what it was. It felt like… the flu, perhaps? He wasn't sure, never having gotten the flu before.

He felt feverish, unnerved, like his joints were aching; his senses were on overdrive, and he could hear and smell every tiny thing that came within a mile of the Boar Hat. At night, he would toss and turn in his bed until Elizabeth begged him to try and relax, and when he ultimately could not, he went for long walks, coming back just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. He started to feel like his skin was crawling, like he couldn't get comfortable no matter how hard he tried.

There were not only the physical signs; he was suffering in other ways, too. He could barely think sometimes, catching himself staring at the same spot or shaking himself from a daydream. When he did manage to sleep, his dreams were strange and unsettling, adding to the irritated and feverish feeling under his skin. His thoughts and his dreams and his every single breath were about one thing only: his heart's greatest desire was within his grasp, but he could not have it.

Meliodas knew this, although he refused to admit it to himself. It couldn't be because of _her_. It couldn't be the shape of her lips or the color of her eyes or how soft her hair was when he would brush his fingers through it while she slept. It was not her figure or her voice or the way she smiled at him. It couldn't be, because he would _not_ let this happen. She was too young, too innocent, and trusted him too completely. How could he take advantage of her? He knew that the second he allowed himself a touch, a kiss, he would lose himself.

He had loved her for 3000 years, falling for her again and again, and each time Meliodas had found a way to balance his need for her with his need to keep her body and heart protected. Each time had been different, and thrilling. Almost all of the times he had met her and loved her, he could give himself over to her bit by bit, all the while knowing it would not and _could not_ last. The only thing that kept him from falling apart was the knowledge that there would be another time, another _her_. Meliodas would hold back a piece of his heart to keep himself protected for when she would inevitably be gone, again.

But the last time… it had ended so badly, so dangerously. Each time he had loved her, he had given a little bit more, felt a little bit stronger towards her. But the last time, he had come the closest to abandoning himself, and losing Liz had hurt worse than anything he had ever experienced, having given so much of his heart and soul away to her. Now, when he looked at Elizabeth, he knew she wouldn't take most of him; she would take _all_ of him, every ounce of his heart and soul and spirit. He would give himself gladly to her, give his life for her, and it made him afraid of what would happen if he did.

So he kept her at arm's length, squeezing and pinching and teasing her to keep her guard up, so she would not make the mistake of falling in love with him. But as the days turned into weeks, and those weeks turned into months, he could sense the change in how she looked at him and spoke to him, and he didn't need Gowther to point out the differences. Meliodas could have her, finally. All he had to do was ask, but for the first time, he would not allow it.

One day, everything irritated him. It was getting harder and harder not to reach out and take what he wanted, and the pressure of denying himself was making it impossible to be civil. Meliodas was snapping at the others, yelling at something Gowther said and practically growling at Ban. Diane made an innocent comment and he completely tore into her, until she was running from the tavern in tears with a very angry King hot on her heels. Everyone cleared out after that, leaving him alone to angrily rearrange things behind the bar, not wanting to be the next target for the Sin of Wrath.

Everyone, that is, but Elizabeth.

"Sir Meliodas?" It had been nearly an hour since the others had scattered, and his anger had only tempered slightly. Her sweet voice seemed to pierce through the haze that clouded his vision. Only the knowledge that this wasn't right, that there was something very wrong with him, had kept him from unleashing his fury even further. Instead, Meliodas scowled, his face drawing in tightly even as the grip he had on the bottle tightened so much, he had to purposefully force himself to loosen his hand before glass shattered.

He decided to ignore her, turning his back to her deliberately as he ducked down behind the counter. "Sir Meliodas? Is… is everything all right?"

Her simple question stoked the irritated flames beneath his skin. Why was she still here? He had been glad they all left, allowing him the time to get a grip on himself. Her presence in the tavern was only going to make this worse. "I'm fine, Elizabeth, is there something you wanted?" He tried to keep his tone in check, but he cringed hearing the edge in his voice.

"No," she said softly. "I just…"

She sounded sad, and worried, and the caring and love he could sense beneath both made his chest constrict. His entire body seemed to strain as he tried not to look, but Meliodas couldn't help himself. He stood up and turned towards her, and he would realize later that that was the moment when everything had changed.

Elizabeth was standing at the end of the counter, her fingers twisting nervously together, her head tilted to the side as she looked at him with her wide eyes. She wore the tavern uniform, and he cursed himself internally. Why the _hell_ had he picked out that outfit for her, all those weeks and weeks ago? Was he trying to prove a point, or had he suddenly become a sadist? Meliodas held himself perfectly still, trying not to let his eyes roam over her body, trying to keep them focused on her face. Her eyes softened, and she smiled at him, and Meliodas knew that this waiting was about to end.

"Is there anything I could—I mean, can I help—" He stalked towards her as she stammered the way she always did, and the uncertainty in her voice made his skin burn and his blood pound inside his temples. Her eyes widened as he approached, and he felt her hesitate, just for a moment, before whispering, "Sir Melio—?"

He did not give Elizabeth the chance to finish whatever she was about to say, because he wrapped his arms around her and yanked her against him. As she gave a startled "oh!" in surprise, he plunged one hand into her hair, gripping it firmly at the nape of her neck, and palmed her lower back with the other; then he pulled her down and crushed his lips against hers.

Their kiss sent a sear of desire straight down his spine, and even as he struggled to remember this was Elizabeth, this was her first kiss, she needed to be _handled gently_ —he was kissing her roughly, sucking on her lips, not even allowing her startled gasp to escape. He angled her body so that it was pressed completely against his, using the hand in her hair to tilt her head so he could kiss her more thoroughly. Meliodas took no notice of the hands that went to his shoulders, or the way that Elizabeth struggled in his grip a little, trying to ease back from him.

His own mind had turned off, replaced only with the thrumming of his own heartbeat, and Meliodas squeezed the hands that held her. Elizabeth gave a noise between a yelp and a whimper, and that sound made every muscle in his body tense. He wanted more, so he bit her lips roughly, and when Elizabeth cried out he forced his tongue inside her mouth, groaning as he finally got to taste her. The hands that had been pressed so firmly against his shoulders seemed to lose their strength, and when he sucked her tongue into his mouth, he caught her as she went limp against him.

Meliodas pulled back, releasing her mouth, and looked down. Her face was flushed, her eyes closed, and her mouth was open just slightly as she sucked in quick, little breaths. Elizabeth was cradled completely against him, as she had gone weak in his arms. He knew if he let go of her, she would fall to the floor, and he grit his teeth as he thought of how light and perfect she felt in his hands. It brought out the predatory instincts in him.

Walking her backwards, Meliodas pressed her against one of the round tables in the main room, and she sank against it with a sigh that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "Elizabeth," he said firmly, the hand on her back sliding down over her rear until it rested against her hip. "Open your eyes."

She did, meeting his gaze, and he sucked in a breath. How could she be so perfect for him? He knew that fate was cruel, but this… handing him this, when he knew it couldn't last, tempting him with what he couldn't have… A chill ran through him as she gazed at him expectantly, her lips swollen and a perfect shade of blush on her cheeks.

"Elizabeth," he said again. The struggle to keep his voice even, to keep himself from begging her, was the most difficult thing he had ever done. He would rather slay a thousand demons than stand here and allow her to see the effect she had on him. "If you want me to stop," he said slowly, quietly, "tell me now. Because if you—"

"Don't stop," she whispered, her arms going around his neck, pulling him back down in another kiss. The shock of her actions kept him frozen as she brushed her lips on his, unsure but determined. The room went off balance as she slid her tongue along the seam of his mouth; then the next moment, he pushed her backwards, practically slamming her body against the hard wood of the table, her legs dangling over the side as he climbed over her.

Meliodas gripped her arms, pinning her underneath him. "I love you," he said harshly. He looked down at her in this moment, truly unguarded for the first time.

Elizabeth nodded shakily. "I know," she murmured back, shifting a bit.

He positioned himself over her, straddling her lap, and he bent forward to pull her arms over her head. Meliodas pressed her hands against the edge of the table, over the top of her head, and said, "Hold here, and don't let go."

Nodding, she took a deep breath as she obediently gripped the edge of the table. Meliodas struggled to breathe as his eyes traveled down her shape. Now that she was there beneath him, he barely knew how to begin. He had wanted this for too long. Now that she was there beneath him, there was no going back.

He started with her shirt, ripping it hastily at the seams until it was in pieces that he could toss away. Elizabeth panted as he worked, and when her chest was bare her breasts lifted towards him enticingly. His hands immediately went to her body, and his eyes closed briefly when he finally had her in his grip. As many times as he had grabbed her chest, it was always in jest, always over her clothes, but to be skin to skin like this was beyond what he had imagined. Her skin was so smooth, so soft, and he loved how her nipples puckered almost instantly in response to his touch. Meliodas could not tear his eyes away from the way her flesh rolled in his hands as he squeezed her, and it wasn't until she was moaning that he dragged his gaze away from the sight to look into her face.

Elizabeth's eyes were closed, her head tilted back, but her hands still gripped the edge of the table. Grinning, he dipped his face down, now anxious to taste her skin. It was sweet and salty, heavenly candy, and he ran his tongue over the shape of her breasts before kissing one nipple, then the other. How was it possible that her skin was this soft? How could he have ever imagined her breasts molding so perfectly to his hands? Meliodas had loved her so many times, done this so many times, but all of the times he had loved her body, had worshipped her, he could never remember her feeling so absolutely right.

"Elizabeth," he whispered softly, blowing his breath out gently against one nipple, and she shuddered and whispered his name back, the sound caressing over him. He licked her over and over, delighting in the way she would squirm as his tongue dragged up her nipple, occasionally scraping his teeth against her teasingly. She was making the most perfect little sounds in her throat, when he suddenly flicked his thumbs over both. Elizabeth jerked up, bending her back up off the table, filling his hands with her body and pressing her core between his legs without even realizing it.

Growling, he let go of her breasts and pressed his hands on her shoulders, keeping her flat against the wood. Then he drew a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it hard, and Elizabeth cried out. He felt her arms release their tension, and he let go of her flesh long enough to bark at her, "Don't let go."

Meliodas sensed her hands flying back up over her head, gripping the edge of the table as he turned to the other breast, now sucking on that one. He moved back and forth, biting and teasing her until she was writhing on the table. When he finally pulled back, releasing his hands and his mouth from her body, Elizabeth whimpered. He watched as she turned her face, pressing it against the side of her arm.

He thought that this would start to temper the desire that was inside him, but instead it was making the ache burn deeper, lower. _This is Elizabeth_ , his mind shouted, as he climbed off of the table and gripped the waistband of her skirt. _You need to go slower, you need to treat her gently_ , he chastised himself, pulling the fabric down her hips until she was left in nothing but her panties.

He knew he had to relax somehow, take it easier, keep himself in check _somehow_ , but when he parted her legs with his hands and saw the dampness on her thighs, his reasoning was silenced. Gripping her thighs with his hands, he drew her legs up and apart.

"S-sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth called softly, the sound both a whine and a whimper, but he ignored her, tracing his hands along the backs of her thighs. He leaned down and dragged his tongue along the inside of one of her smooth legs, and she gave a low moan that made his fingers dig into her skin. Meliodas closed his eyes and bared his teeth, nipping at her skin. She tasted so good he wished he could take a bite out of her; his mouth paused as he considered doing just that.

"Please, can I touch you?" she moaned, and he pressed his face into the crease of her thigh. He paused a moment, breathing in her scent, swallowing thickly to steady himself before responding. "No," he said finally. "I need to do this first, and if you touch me, then I'll…" He couldn't finish, not wanting to frighten her.

Elizabeth's legs had been tense in his hands, but after a moment she finally relaxed. Meliodas pressed them back open and moved his mouth between them, brushing his lips over the thin cloth. He kissed her, lapping at her over the fabric, growling as it became wetter and wetter. Before he could even think of stopping himself, he pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, grabbed the material, and snapped it off of her body as she yelped in surprise.

She was perfect, utterly perfect, her skin glistening and flushed as her legs trembled slightly. He panted once, twice, before practically diving forward, covering her mound with his mouth and kissing her body eagerly. His mouth was fervent, hungry for her, and a scream tore from Elizabeth's throat that drove him on, delving his tongue between her folds and lapping at her wildly.

Her taste was intoxicating. Never had he imagined it would be like this, sweet and light like her, indescribably familiar… and yet, exactly _Elizabeth_. Her moans of pleasure grew louder as he licked her again and again, cueing him to where she wanted him to put pressure or go gently.

Meliodas was so wrapped up in the taste and the feel and the sound of her that when she climaxed, it almost didn't register. It was only when he felt her fingers in his hair, pulling his head back and away from her, that he looked up in confusion, wondering for a moment what was happening. Did she want him to stop? Would he be able to stop? All this flashed in his mind for a second, and then he saw her trembling limbs, heard the whimpers escaping her lips. His eyes slid down, noticing her gleaming sex, and he thought he could almost see how her body pulsed internally with pleasure.

Her fingers curled in his hair, and as her nails scraped his scalp, something seemed to click over in his mind. He had told her, _warned her_ not to touch him, and just like that the last bare threads of his control snapped.

Meliodas forced her legs apart and gripped her hard by the hips, yanking her across the table as she gasped. He pulled his shirt off, over his head, and in seconds had his pants untied and the rest of his clothes removed. He tilted his body forward, grinding against Elizabeth, not caring how she cried out, her body still hot and wet from her orgasm. His own body, already awakened, roared to life, and he gripped her hips hard as he teased her opening. Pressing just inside of her, he rocked his hips slowly, his chin falling down to his chest as he focused only on the sensation of her body swallowing him, surrounding him with her tight, wet heat.

Back and forth he moved, pressing further inside her one inch at a time, until with a final thrust he filled her completely. He could see all of the others, pictured them as he closed his eyes at night, heard their voices as they cried out and giggled and sighed softly against him. But nothing compared to the vision of her arching up against him as he slid inside of her. Nothing sounded as extraordinary as the soft, tight gasp that escaped her lips when he was completely sheathed in her body.

He was still for a moment, just enjoying the way her body was squeezed around his, and then he began to move. With long, slow thrusts, he slid in and out of her, watching her mouth drop open in a silent moan and her breasts sway up and down as her body rocked under his. Her hands searched wildly against the smooth surface of the table for something to grab onto, and finally she raised her arms again to grip the edge, causing a feral growl to escape his chest. The sight of her like this, the feel of her was driving him mad. Never had she felt this good, making him shudder each time he filled her. He could not remember her body so tight around him, her skin so flawless, her body so beautiful.

Over and over he moved, until his thrusts grew hard and fast. Elizabeth was crying out over and over, but he barely heard her. Meliodas only heard the slapping of their skin together and the pounding of his own heart as his own orgasm coiled tighter and tighter inside him. Then Elizabeth was screaming, her back arching beautifully off of the table, and with the new flush of wetness that flooded around him he cried out her name. His body jerked once, twice, and then he was shooting inside her, pressing deeply against her walls, his hands slipping down around her hips to cup her cheeks, keeping her hips tilted up as she went limp and shaking underneath him.

Meliodas rubbed his hands up and down her rear, watching her as he came down from his peak, needing the feel of her skin to help ground himself as the realization of what he had done started to dawn on him. His head felt as though it would explode from the pressure of how he had used her, how he had let _that_ side of him out—and for their first time together!

His breath caught as he slowly pulled himself from her body, feeling Elizabeth shiver underneath him. The apology rose quickly to his lips, and he was about to beg her forgiveness when he glanced down and saw the way her sex was flushed and the way her muscles clenched and relaxed involuntarily.

Desire roared back, filling him like fire, and he held her trembling legs apart as he bent to kiss her again. _"Ooohhhhh…"_ Elizabeth sobbed as his lips grazed her opening, his tongue sliding delicately along her slit. He felt her shrink back a bit, so he lapped at her teasingly, keeping his mouth soft and his tongue feather light. Elizabeth's own breathing began to return to normal, and when she shifted on the table, he relaxed the hold he had on her legs so that she could get comfortable.

She sighed his name, no more than a broken whisper. The sound spurred him on, and Meliodas kissed her slowly, going deeper and deeper, until she was groaning and twisting under him. Then her hands were on him again, and Meliodas stood up with a growl. "I _told_ you not to—"

But he was shocked out of his command when she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him forward. Her hands weaved into his hair as she pressed her mouth against his. For the first time, Meliodas felt her naked body against his own, and his arms went quickly around her waist, gripping her tightly. Elizabeth curled her legs around him, her mouth opening sweetly under his aggressive one, and the feel of her surrounding him was soothing and arousing at the same time.

He wanted her again, badly, so he grabbed her under her thighs and lifted her. In a flash he carried her up the stairs, to their room, and when he stepped inside he slammed the door shut and pressed her against it. His mouth continued to assault hers, and she let him kiss her however he wanted, her own lips soft and malleable, her chest rubbing deliciously against his. He loved how pliant she was against him, and again the others came unbidden to his imagination.

He had loved her for so long, enough for ten lifetimes, a hundred lifetimes; and just as he had feared, he found himself handing her his heart and soul and the control he kept on his true self. If he kept this going, Meliodas was going to be lost inside of her. She would have laid claim to every bit of him, and the most amazing thing was, this woman he held captured against the wall, his Elizabeth that was delicate and strong all at the same time, had absolutely no idea.

Meliodas broke the kiss and moved his mouth down her neck, kissing and biting her skin as he traced a path from her jawline to her chest. He did not want to do this again, to take her without any regard for her, but could not resist the taste of perspiration on her skin or the soft cries that she made as he bit her shoulder. "Please, please," she begged him, whether to stop or keep going he didn't know. Instead he dug his fingers into her upper thighs, knowing he was bruising her, and deep down he relished how she pressed her mouth against the side of his head and moaned, a mixture of pain and pleasure.

The savage part of him, the merciless part of him that had laid hidden for so long, began to pulse, and the urge to hear that moan again flared up in an ugly flash. Before he could hurt her he lifted her again and carried her to the bed. Meliodas pressed her against the pillows, fighting back the viciousness and brutality that threatened to surface. _Stay in check, keep it slow_ , he chanted inside his mind, kissing her as roughly as he dared, his hands sliding over her curves.

Elizabeth pressed back against him, her legs wrapping around him, and he let her push him over. Meliodas rolled onto his back, pulling her with him, and a thrill went through him as she eagerly climbed onto his lap, sitting back and gripping him with one of her hands, rubbing her palm up and down his length. Hissing through his teeth, he pushed his hips up, sliding against her hand, his own hands going to her thighs and yanking her forward.

She went off-balance, falling forward, but he caught her easily and grabbed the back of her thighs, pulling her down on top of him. With one long stroke he was inside her again, amazed how her body could still be so wet and hot for him. Elizabeth's hands flew to his chest, burning his skin with her touch. He carefully rocked his hips, fucking her slowly and deliberately, until he felt Elizabeth's hands clench against him, and she began to move.

Relentless. That was the only way he could describe the way she rode him. He watched her in sheer amazement, the cords in her neck straining beautifully as she threw her head back, her hair cascading down around her face, some falling forward against his chest. Her hips pumped up and down wildly, and he looked between their bodies to watch himself disappear inside her again and again. His mind was numb as he watched her, wondering how his innocent Elizabeth could move like this, could make him feel like this. It had been 3000 years, and here she was, leaving him utterly _stunned_.

They locked eyes and she faltered, just for a moment; but then she leaned down and kissed him fiercely. His hands moved from her hips to her back, and she laid down on top of him, rolling her hips up and down, and he felt his release suddenly getting closer and closer. He slid a hand up into her hair, pulling with a sharp tug, and Elizabeth groaned as she slanted her lips over his. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeply, and then she was shuddering against him again, her hips bucking in quick little jerking movements. He thrust his hips up hard, slamming into her as he lifted off the bed, and she practically squealed into his mouth. Meliodas laughed at the sound, his chuckle dark and dangerous as he did it again and again, forcing himself inside her sensitive and trembling body; until finally the familiar pulsing began, and he tore his mouth from hers to give a long, low moan as he reached his own release. Elizabeth pressed her forehead against his neck, whimpering as he slowly ground out the end of his orgasm, spilling against her stomach and thighs as he slipped from inside of her.

Minutes later, he came back to himself, taking a shuddering breath as Elizabeth whimpered softly, her body resting on top of his. He tentatively put his arms around her, scared to look at her face. Instead, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Meliodas did not trust himself to move or to speak, afraid that she would pull away, and even more afraid that she would move tantalizingly against him.

However, Elizabeth simply sank against him, her legs sliding down to entangle with his, her hands pressed against the sides of his chest as her face fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. Slowly Meliodas rubbed her back, not wanting to move and break the momentary peace.

"Meliodas?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Yes?" he answered tentatively.

There was a pause, and then she said, "I love you too."

Meliodas nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He more than loved her, and he had no idea how to begin to tell her any of it. But then she went on, "Can we take a break? I'm suddenly so very tired."

He laughed. "Just relax," he murmured against her hair, and she nodded, drifting off to sleep. He promised himself as he slowly rubbed his hands over her hair and back that he would restrain himself from now on, that he would _never_ do that again. Over the years, he had been gentle, or teasing, or rough, but never had he taken her in that way. Never had he let himself go on instinct like that before; never had he revelled in her body like that.

The afternoon wore on, and Meliodas watched the sun start to go down out the window, holding Elizabeth as she dozed. It had been a long time since he had felt so utterly satisfied, so quiet and content, and he was confident he would be able to keep the darkness inside him in check from now on. But eventually Elizabeth shifted, sliding from his body to snuggle into the mattress, burrowing into the pillows; and as he watched her sleep, the dark desire began to pulse inside him again. Before he had even realized it, he had moved behind her, spreading her legs and lifting her hips, tasting her again over and over until she was whimpering into the pillow; then he was up, kneeling over her body, sliding into her from behind, and he realized that this time, he would not have to deny himself.


End file.
